


Come Into My Depths

by XrDragonix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidentally a god loki, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creature Loki, Death Rituals, FrostIron - Freeform, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Merloki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Loki (Marvel), POV Tony Stark, Rituals, Sacrifice, Sexual Language, Supernatural Elements, Tony Stark Feels, Tony is the sacrifice, Worship, merfolk, mermaids and mermen, pov swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: Loki circled beneath, anxious, watching as the human's heel slipped closer to the edgeLoki fins flickered, his tail pushed his up, and then down, he waited.---Loki had no clue what the land-walkers have gathered for, but the idea of leaving even a human to such terrible fate was... Well, God or not, Loki was just as selfish.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 62
Kudos: 100
Collections: Marvel





	1. Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted this (rip to frostiron dragons as well!) due to mental health, I've decided to post this again with the hopes I can work on it again!
> 
> This means, updates will be slow (motivation = attention/praise) but it won't be longass like I wanted it to be like last time, it shouldn't be more than 5 chapters!

Loki laid on his side with an elbow propping him up. The waves slowly rocked to and fro, rising to his waist and leaving droplets running between his scales.

Above, the sky was a vivid blue, stocks of warm orange were painted across as the moon set; there were pure white clouds traveling in the gentle breeze. No birds, no harpies obscured his view.

Below, the sea was a deep blue; its warm depths were a light crystal blue that showed the peaceful world beneath. As the floor dipped away it gave way to a navy blue that flickered with green. No fish, or mer, swam close to him.

He sighed. It was… peaceful. Too peaceful. It made his scales flicker with unease; Thor was bound to jump out from beneath the waves and try to pull him into a brawl. For a prince, he was a brute.

Loki clicked his tongue. It would be a pain.

Slowly he rolled onto his stomach, humming as the waves rocked along his body gently. It was soothing; it made him relax back into the rock he was lounging upon. He flexed a webbed hand, dipping his fingertips into the water and out again, watching the wave shift with each touch. He grinned and sent a little spark of magic through the next poke. The water shimmered and swirled into a deep green, an emerald, as it reflects the sun's gaze.

He watched lazily as the colours of the water intertwined in a dance.

A cry rang out.

Loki jolted, slipping off his rocks and landing in the water with a splash. He broke the surface again, glaring into the distance where the cry sounded.

It was high-pitched; a woman, he thought with distaste. He slipped through the waters with ease, ears twitching. Another cry rang out, it's tone distressful to his ears. He growled, driving under the waves and sped forward.

Loki swam up to the land and followed the cliff's edge, watching from beneath the waves for any struggles above. He didn't want to save drowning land-walkers but he also didn't like such things on his conscience. The land sloped down but was still unreachable from the water. He raced further. Following the echo that seemed to linger for him, calling him forward.

He slowed as he caught a flash of red. On the shore, just a few feet above the crashing waves, he could see a group of humans scuffling about.

A redhead was being held back by two hooded figures; she seemed too distressed, watching as they pulled a beaten and bloodied man to the edge.

Loki floated back, a flick of the tail, back just enough to give him a view of the above. The land dropped as they walked further, the ground smoothed from human hands, it sloped down, the edge an inch from the ocean. The waves rocked; water drifted over and darkened the stone.

The human struggled. Through the moving surface the human was shoved forward, hands bound.

The image shifted with each swish of the water until Loki waved a hand through the current and it stilled just for him. The picture cleared.

Above, there stood a cluster of people. The redhead was being held at a distance as they dragged the beaten man. Hooded figures moved as one along the path, spreading out onto the stone area.

Loki blinked; he waved a hand, the image shifted and moved closer. Each robe was a deep red, almost black, a red symbol was sewn into each robe, multiple circles surrounding two swords. He studied the symbol as the group stepped too far back for Loki to see.

Loki frowned; what were they doing? He waved a hand again and the image changed, shifting to the bound human. Locks of brown hair ruffled in the wind, blood and bruises covered his face, but... Loki dropped in the waves; the human had a look of anger in his eyes and his mouth twisted in a snarl. Even with hands bound in front of him, he still jerked in the hooded grips, mouth moving in what could only be sharp words as his eyes flickered to each onlooker, only rarely returning to the redhead on the land. The human walked with a slight limp, a pull to the side that was telling of an injury. His clothes were ripped but Loki couldn’t see enough flesh to spot why the limp was there.

Still, the human fought every step of the way.

One figure stepped closer as they neared the last dip into the center of the stone platform. Hands raised, the hood was drawn back revealing a round face and hair whitened from years, with a look that made Loki’s gut twist and fangs lengthen.

The man watched on as the battered human was dragged closer to the edge, held by two more hooded figures, with a few tenser nearby.  
  
Loki followed them, the human stumbled. The two yanked him back. The waves drowned out what was being said.

The man stepped closer, mouth moving as the human, the victim, was pushed back, facing away from the ocean.

The bound one jerked away from the man. _Slap_. Loki hissed, darting up to press his fingers against the surface. The human stumbled out of other’s grip, but immediately straightened and faced his attacker.

Loki purred with satisfaction. The waves warmed around him, moving him in the current. He stayed hidden beneath.

He clicked his teeth together as the humans talked. The old man rocked on his heel, circling the bound one like he was merely flesh and bone, and not blood and breath.  
  
The hooded ones stepped away. Loki tensed, the human scumbled back as a knife was pulled out of the robes.  
  
Loki circled beneath, anxious, watching as the human’s heel hungover and he wobbled. Loki fins flickered, his tail pushed his up, and then down, he waited. The human jerked forward and sunk to his knees. Loki hissed, pressing against the rocky side and craning his head as far back as he could.

They were still talking; Loki growled. The ocean moved around him. The old one gestured around him, then to the fighter. The bound stepped closer, then back, as if something halted his movements. Loki glared at the image above; he could no longer see anyone other than the brown and white-haired humans. The others were still there, of course. He just wished he could swim back and break the surface, to see for himself. His fingertips brushed the air. The brown-haired one wavered in the water. He would not risk it.

The woman screamed. Loki snapped out of his dawdling. The old man shoved the wounded back. A wave crashed up, covering the side, drenching the onlookers. The human spat out seawater and glared at his death. Loki could not see his mouth, but the old man’s expression darkened. The wind howled as he waved to another. Loki moved a hand through the water, desperate for a better look as the image moved upward and he saw the others ready themselves, a few with bows and spears. Teeth were bared, a threat.

Loki braced himself.

The image faltered, the woman was moving in the background so far away.

The ocean leapt up and covered the human entirely, shoving at the onlookers' feet as they stumbled.

Loki swam quickly, throwing a hand out and reaching up.

His hand met flesh and someone yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the urge to draw a banner for this, but, I have so many projects to do, and let's be real, that would be procrastination for this fic


	2. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter from last year, now I have to write the rest, but I keep getting distracted!

Tony shook himself; he tried to stand straighter, as he wobbled to keep his balance. Water drenched his clothes, chilling in the breeze. His feet slipped on the wet stone. He wheezed out a laugh as the hooded ones all struggled with their weighing clothes.

“Looks like whatever god you want to kill me for isn’t very happy about it.” He grinned, glaring his death in the face as he watched Obadiah’s eyes darken.  
Obadiah’s men readied themselves at a signal, their weapons were drawn. Tony didn’t know if it was to keep him there or to start the sacrifice.

His heart was beating in his ears, a rhythmic thumping that almost drowned out the ocean. His chest felt tight, resisting, catching each breath in an iron hold as he struggled not to gulp the air.

Behind him, the ocean roared; waves crashed into the side, spilling over. Water-soaked his already wet feet.

Tony’s shortened breaths were a struggle to keep steady as he stared at his quickly diminishing fate.

Pepper was fighting against her restraints, but they held her back. He almost wanted to shout for her to give up. There was a flutter of movement in the corner of his eye, and then Pepper screamed. It broke through the rush.

There was a crash behind him. Water suddenly obscured his vision.

The wave swallowed him, slamming with a force that nearly knocked him over. He spluttered, quickly rubbing his eyes to clear the seawater. He barely had time to glance at the others before he felt something wrap around his ankle and tug.

Tony yelped.

His balance tilted and he fell.

Tony’s breath slammed out of him. His elbows hit the stone painfully, but luckily pillowing his face. He wheezed; at least he didn’t break his nose.

Tony felt his foot slip into the water, panic shot through him as the something pulled again. He scrambled, trying to gain a grip on the stone but the little groves of markings that ran along the surface were too small for his fingers. He kicked his free foot out and came into contact with _something_.

He froze at a low hissing sound behind him. It turned into a growl that moved up his body. Hands- they had to be hands- gripped his legs, then his waist, and then over his shoulders. A weight covered him, damp and long, and… warm.

Tony held his breath, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, even as black locks fell over his sight. A hand gripped his arm. He tensed, feeling too sharp nails press against his flesh. _Claws_ , some sane part of his mind offered. The touch turned light, caressing upwards; towards the rope that dug into his skin. Black nails drifted into his vision; it was as if the creature had dipped their hands in ink, the black marks thinned and faded as they travelled up in markings, out of his line of sight.

Over the rushing blood in his ears there was a faint shout. Tony exhaled slowly. The weight above him pressed down. He shifted, suddenly aware of the thing covering him. Something pressed against his legs, something thick and wide... His brain caught up and supplied: scaled. A-a... tail?

Tony was faintly aware of Obi’s people moving.

The thing shifted again. Its weight pressed down; Tony grunted, letting out a breath as he took the creature's weight. It wasn't unbearable, but Tony wouldn’t risk moving just in case the creature was heavier than it seemed. His heart thumped. The creature’s fingers ran along with his bindings as if inspecting the rope. He wouldn’t risk moving the thing above him off.

Another hand slipped along his shoulder, he swallowed, feeling the fingers press testing against his throat, before trailing up to his jaw.

The hand-pulled, rearing his head back, baring his neck to whatever had crawled out of the ocean. A tongue, warm and silk, licked his neck right over his pulse. Tony shuddered.

His hands were still pressed to the ground, putting a strain on his back as he was manipulated in such away. His breath came out in puffs, his heart thumped raptly against his chest. The wound where Stane had cut away flesh oozed.

The onlookers took a step as if to intervene.

The creature growled. It came out slow, low, Tony could feel it against his ribcage. A warning that stopped the others but made his heart slow from its erratic thumping.

Stane stepped forward, “you must be the God of the Sea.”

"Ah," The thing above him purred, breath tickling his cheek, "A sacrifice? Just for me?" It crawled slowly.

Tony held back a shiver at the smooth tone that had breezed past his ear. A voice that reverberated against his back, and made him want to melt. He took a shaking breath and tried not to think about it.

There was hesitation from Stane as he replied, “Of course, such a wild gift to a wise and powerful god.”

“How kind,” The amusement in its voice made Tony almost smile, the tone uncurled something from his chest. The breath against his skin moved and his eyes slipped closed as lips caressed his cheek.

“Do you usually beat the _gifts_ to your gods?” Even though its voice echoed knowing, something sharper lay underneath. Tony didn't know if the others could hear it, but it made his heart lunge.

A hand drifted down, over his shoulder, catching a nipple through cloth, before coming to the blood soaking through his shirt. Tony swallowed, eyes flying open.

It hissed low and angry, demanding “You damaged something you wish to gift to us gods.”

That sharpness was back, swimming with anger this time and Tony felt himself relax. Maybe it was the tiredness, the drain of being betrayed so many times in the day, the food and beatings that had changed over the weeks… Some part of him wanted to lean into the touch and never part.

“We apologize; if we had known you would be displeased we would have been careful”

Tony scoffed. The thing above him pressed a hidden smile against his skin. Tony was struck with a feeling that this thing was amused, and that amusement didn't mean what he had originally thought.

Tony drifted his gaze and caught eyes with Pepper, he took a slow breath, still unable to see much else with the creature’s hold on him, but wishing he hadn’t seen the distraught look Pepper was giving him. Her face was drained, eyes flickering to the thing above him and him… Horror, there was horror in her expression. The panic that had been nesting in his chest didn't even peak as he watched her.

He gave a little, weak, smile. Pepper watched him, teeth biting at her lower lip and brow drew in worry, and then she stopped fighting the hold on her.

“You should have been careful to begin with, foolish humans.”

Tony gave her one last look before tearing his gaze away. He couldn't watch her face, he couldn't see what she was looking at… He wouldn't put himself through that at his end.

“This one was too…” Stane trailed off. “He fought more than he should have we didn’t mean for him to be hurt so.”

Tony gritted his jaw and glared at the distant. He felt a rush of anger at Stane’s words. How dare he! Lying even now. Tony never wanted- if he had known the real Obie instead of the fake father-figure who he had grown with… Tony twitched, the anger flared in his heart.

“Foolish,” the thing above him drawled. It stroked a hand up to his neck and down his arm; a caress, Tony realised. He let out a slow breath, stifling the urge to twist his head and glare at Obie.

“You felt that you had the _right_ to hurt your ‘gift’,” the thing purred above him. “You thought that… your actions would go unpunished?”

The wind ran over them gently. Tony could feel how everyone tensed.

“You _thought,_ ” there was a layer through its tone, a sharp hissing through its teeth, “that I would accept damaged gifts?”

Ice shot through Tony; his heartbeat sped up. He swallowed. If he hadn’t already accepted his fate maybe he would have fought against the weight above him or tried praying to the god for the last blessing.

“We apologise,” Stane’s tone was... was almost pleased?

Tony clenched his eyes shut. He was stupid; why did he think for even a second that this _god_ would offer sanctuary. His heart _hurt._ Why did this have to happen? It was never meant to fall like this. Was fate so cruel that he was constantly failed?

“We did not mean to offend.”

“ _Certainly_.”

“We can offer you something else.”

The creature hummed; its weight pressed down, covering Tony.

“No, I think not.”

Tony blinked, confused.

Stane splattered, “What-”

The thing growled, its grip tightened momentarily. Tony whimpered helplessly. It immediately relaxed its hold and pressed its palms soothingly to his skin.

“He... is... _mine._ ” Teeth pressed against his cheek, claws scraped across his skin, goosebumps followed.

The crowd murmured and something flashed across Stane's face. The grip on his arms tightened before he was suddenly being yanked back.

Tony yelled. He barely had time to take a breath before he was plunged into the sea.

The last thing he saw before being dragged down into the dark depths was a small grin on Stane’s face through a shield of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, now I gotta write the rest, but its also Christmas so I have to be making presents, man, if only I could manage my time and effort well!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY COMMENTS!


	3. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR DROWNING **It's during Tony's POV  
> **  
> ** _To Skip go to the line break ___
> 
> Thank you to both [Sal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk) and [Alden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenabeille) for betaing this, I didn't get to do the last leg of the changes but it was a fantastic betaing and I appreciate every minute you guys went out of your way to help!

Water filled Tony’s mouth, his ears, his nose. It clambered down, wrapped around his brain and  _ squeezed _ . He burnt. A part of him knew he wasn’t burning; no, not in the freezing depths of the water, not where coldness seeped into his clothes and bite has his fingers and nose. It doused him while his lungs burned.

He clawed at the water, the salt of each downwards jolt was bitter in his mouth. The blue of the waves swirling darker and darker. The pressure on his head squeezed again as whoever—whatever—shot them forwards again. Further and further away from the shore, and Stane, and the... 

Through the panic and the cold and the pain, the hands on his body tightened. Tony didn’t know what for; he wasn’t fighting. There was no point. Even as panic washed over him and burrowed itself in his lungs, all he could feel was a calm sense of finality.

His thoughts slipped loose. Stane got what he wanted. And after that, what was the point of fighting?

The sky above the ocean disappeared; the current that had pushed against them a few paces above was gone. It gave way to darkness, and Tony could no longer keep his eyes open against the stinging sea.

A new sense of panic filled him with the darkness. Panic.  _ Panic _ . Panic at the waters that slipped against him like a hand brushing his arm. It’s depths giving way to  _ something _ that could yank Tony away from the grip that anchored him. Panic at the unknown; a clumsy sort of unease that gripped his stomach tight. A reminder of how human he was. An even larger panic carved out a place in his chest as an unnatural calm that slowly seeped under his skin.

At least, he thought with dimming thoughts, he would not see the claws, the flash of teeth that pulled him to his doom. He would not watch as he lost his vision to the darkening sea. Only the burning would accompany him down into the depths.

It was easier to go with the sway of the current. The water never held him up, never curled into his life just to watch him fall. No, no, the ocean was never like- The ocean followed its own path, it accommodated others and stood unwavering against the shore. Gentle and harsh. Not like the hands that held him down when all he wanted to do was improve this fellow man's life.

The panic was fading, so too was the cold. He was sure that his fingers were being nipped at just a moment ago, and his legs had been going numb, but now those sensations were disappearing. The burning in his lungs was softening, the pressure in his head dimming. The darkness had soaked into his bones. Only the hands that were pulling him under lingered with a forgotten warmth.

Tony slipped into a numb embrace.

* * *

Loki felt the human go slack just as they neared a familiar cavern. He wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t paying special attention to him as he was dragging him into the deep. After all, their kind could not breathe like Loki could. This one was strange, however. Usually, drowning humans would fight, claw, or even on a few occasions bite, but this treasure? No, this one curled inwards and followed the water’s current.

It… was a little worrying. If the human had surrendered out of a love for the water, Loki would have been thrilled. But this kind of dispirited acceptance? No, no, that would not do. He tucked that thought away.

He tugged his human closer, pressing them together from top to bottom as his tail propelled them through the dark water. He followed the familiar rocky ground until he reached the opening. With a lunge, he shot them forwards and up, breaking the surface of the waves with a small splash.

He lifted his treasure’s face above the water, rolling back so it rested against his shoulder, and took a moment to look around and breathe.

_ Well, not quite, _ he thought with a chuckle, but he let his racing heart settle as the human spluttered slightly, coughing and mumbling into Loki’s embrace. Air returned to his lungs and he did not stir.

Loki readjusted his grip and paddled them over to the rock’s edge. He flexed his fingers for a moment, careful that when he tightened his grip next it would not cause his claws to sink into the human’s plush flesh. With a whip of his tail, he lifted them out, minding the sharper rocks as he braced his catch against his side and set them down.

He could wait. Until his human woke. Then… then, Loki would figure that out when the time came. For now, he could watch the human’s chest, listen to the slow, worn, breathing. Slower from the dive but, from what he knew, nothing to be worried about. He clicked his tongue. There was nothing to be worried about.

Except— now the body in his arms shook, and it was cold, colder than when Loki had grasped the human and pulled him under. That warmth was a distant memory, already drowned out by the joy of watching the other humans’ horror, mind turned away from his catch until he needed to drag him into the depths.

He watched for a moment. That could be a problem. He didn’t know how to warm up humans. With their scaleless skin and too-thin bones, hair that wasn’t guarded and a different set of vulnerabilities that Loki only knew how to maim. He’d never thought he’d need to learn to protect them instead. He didn’t know how to heal him.

Loki cradled his treasure a little tighter against his chest. His tail wrapped gently around one of the human’s legs, as his mind succumbed to panic. He needed to cover his human as much as possible, to keep him away from the cold floor. He could only hope that his own body would be warmer than that. Warmth; humans had warmth, not the sea. It left a bitter taste in his mouth and he pushed the thoughts aside. Now was not the time.

Slowly, much slower than Loki liked, the shivers abated, fading to tremors before finally stopping. Loki’s focus shifted over the human’s shape, watching for more discomfort before lingering on the droplets of water that ran down his human’s face. His mind settled; the only movement was their breathing. His treasure lulled Loki into a calm. A calm that slipped his thoughts backwards to earlier. It could have ended bloodier.

How funny. God, they had called him. A smile slid onto his face. They saw an  _ other  _ and called it god; who was he to correct them when it was more fun to watch?

Loki hummed, trailing a black claw through the short brown hair. He ran it down, grinning as the human’s cheek twitched with the touch. He lingered at a fading bruise. Perhaps it should have ended bloodier. His grin sharpened before he moved on. He paused at the hair on his face, stroking the bristles along his jaw. A very human feature.

If he were a god, the sea would not be his domain.

Loki pulled his hand away and curled closer, holding the human closer as he nuzzled his nose against the oddly-shaped ear. Humans were weird, unfit to survive, but survive they did. His tongue flickered out, licking the salt that lingered. The human shivered, his face scrunching up in his sleep.

Loki smiled to himself.

"If I were a god," he whispered. "I would keep you for eternity."

There was no reply, just soft breathing in the dark and a cool body against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _There may be a bit of a delay for the next chapter, I've found myself with a few projects that are due Christmas and I rather try and get them done first. ___  
> If the delay is too much for you to handle, or you just wanna poke me to get on with it, feel free to dm me anywhere lol. Active mainly on: Feel free to message[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/xrdragonix/), [Tumblr](https://xrdragonix.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/XrDragonix)
> 
> _OH LOOK AT ALL YOUR LOVELY COMMENTS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! My heart.... it helped get this chapter out on time ;.;_


	4. Waking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The language gets a little more sexual at parts but it all stays PG!**
> 
> Thank you again to both [Sal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderInk) and [Alden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenabeille) for betaing this, you two are exstemly helpful! And I'm sorry.

The first thing Tony felt upon waking with a drowsy slowness was cold. Then against his cheek, he felt the soft press of skin, which he dragged his face against. A sluggish feeling clutched his brain until the dig of scales against his soaked trousers shook him to awareness.

He jolted upright, a sound catching in his throat as hand clasped onto him and yanked him back down.

Tony’s breath left him with an _oof_ at the none-too-graceful fall. He squinted against the confusion clouding his mind. Skin, pale and glistening where the water dribbled down. A fan of hair over… a shoulder? Black and wirey, a nudge in his mind of how inhuman it was. Tony blinked, eyes clearing. He noticed a littering of small green spots dotting the skin. Freckles? No, no the cluster at the shoulder, outside the arm was too thick, scales? He wondered what would happen if he reached over and felt it. As if sensing the pre-movement, the arms around him tightened momentarily.

Tony swallowed, an echo of panic crawled up his spine and settled just behind his eyes. A headache kept the panic at bay as he thought; Oh. 

_Oh._

Tony blinked feeling small droplets fall from his eyelashes down his cheeks.

“Careful,” a voice rumbled through him from below. He shivered; the feeling curled around the sound and chased it through his body. Tony swallowed again, throat drier than before, despite the water that clung to him.

“And to think, it could have all been a dream.”

“A pleasant dream, no doubt.” He heard, and the rumbling melted to a peal of soft laughter. Something below his legs rubbed a little harshly.

Tony shook his head against the… “What are you?”

The creature hummed, “It depends. Do you believe what they said?”

He rattled his head for a moment; what did they say? It felt like years since he had been standing upon the stone and staring down his death in the face of someone who had been a father to him. _A God,_ something whispered; probably the last of his self-preservation. He could remember that much through the pain. This thing was a God, could be- was- Tony paused. Stane had said something about the sea. A God of the sea?

He took a moment to think. Did he really believe that? That this creature, who held him alive and had dragged him under was a God? He knew not all Gods took after man, and not all creatures took after gods. He _also_ knew that sometimes Gods or creatures were muddled together, that too many people held hope and kept themselves blinded to the truth: that the reason their lives were a mystery had failed was because _the Gods didn't care_. It was a bitter thought, but Tony’s own life must be a testament to how the times of Gods’ caring and walking among them had long since ended. People throw around myths and legends as if they were interchangeable, as if the things were not built on truths and lies.

A voice, a voice that sounded too much like his mother, scolded him, some stories were _too odd or grand to have happened without a greater hand, like destiny._ Tony could still remember the stories his mother had spoken about, of when Gods were not fleeting, when the chances of them sticking their hands in human matters were not uncommon… He knew the histories behind the local ceremonies, and he had to admit some had started with truth. _Not all men are selfish creatures, my sweet thing._

So did he? Did he believe this… creature, was a God? 

Tony wasn’t someone who raced after the gods’ praises and ran from their wrath. He knew of course how to stay away from the later, and he respected the beings who were powerful enough to be called such.

He had spent far too long being on his own and creating his own kind of magic to believe in such things. To say the wind that blew their crops to ruin or the sun that shone the cold away, was of divine intervention; he knew, he _knew_ that if the Gods were to intervene it would not be for a lordless son and his blacksmithing skills. He was not worth a greater force coming to sweep him off his feet, literally if his hip pain was any account, he bitterly reminded himself.

“It would be easier to explain what the fuck is happening if you were.” He mumbled.

Hope was something he tried to bury deep inside himself, there was no time for it. He had to just behave, and then after, create, kept going and push the sleep from his mind... but now he wasn't in his workshop, and Stane was nowhere to be seen… what type of hope could he find being with an _other._

Still... he knew that for all the moments stuck in his head and his home, he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to beings and rituals that involved the Gods. That some things were real... No matter what some of his rare friends said in his moments of ignorance. And that thought, the words of his long-gone mother, and the whispering of the trees, was what made him keep going out of his way to pray at a self-made shrine, or throw coins into the fountain, or... or… He shivered, knees rubbing into the scales that nudge back. Sometimes it was the knowledge that people liked to kill in others names and he was left as a wish for salvation. 

He huffed a breath out and nuzzled his face to the soft part of the shoulder under him. The body shivered.

“Oh you are beautiful,” It laughed, jolting them, “I knew such a thing could not be wasted with-”

The sharpening words cut off with a snarl. He winced, but Tony made himself remove his face from the creature’s shoulder and tilt his gaze upwards.

It looked human, apart from the smattering of scales across cheekbones, or the too-sharp eyes, or the pupils that looked at him with slits. If that didn’t tell Tony that this thing wasn't human, it would be the feel of a tail under him, or maybe the webbed skin that stuck out where ears would- should be. 

It was pretty, surprisingly so. Handsome even, with high cheekbones that the scales only highlighted. Eyes that shone with sharp intelligence, framed in black. If he looked close enough he swore he could see a shimmer dance across the pale skin. Even the glimpse of pointy teeth, and the growing smirk that accompanied it, sent a shiver of _something_ through him.

His eyes caught onto the otherworldly gaze that had been watching him from the start. Beautiful. He saw the green around the pupil swirl into blue, into gold, colours he was scared to blink away. Light and darkness twisting together in an indescribable dance. Beautiful - The world seemed more than fitting. He wanted to stare and see if the vibrant green was going to fade to something darker… something warm.

“How could I not intervene when you stood so proudly?” That wasn't all it had to say on the matter but by their tone things would come to an unpleasant end if they were to continue. _It wasn't directed at him_ , a little voice bubbled softly.

Tony’s eyes darted back down to its - Tony really needed to stop calling him it- _his_ lips, and _oh_ that was going to be a problem.

He shifted his legs, trying to stretch the ache out of them without annoying the God below him. There was a numbness clinging to his side that a part of Tony’s brain was nagging at him about but as they laid there, Tony felt he had the right to ignore it in turn for freaking out about… everything else.

“I’m glad to have turned your head then.” He muttered, dodging the growl that held him tighter. “You still didn’t answer my question…”

“Oh?” The God’s tone indicated surprise, but the amusement on his face said otherwise.

Tony gave him a look, one the sea… Creature... ignored in favour of brushing down his side and looking at him oddly, “You’re still hurt.” He muttered and then seemed to catch himself with a huff, “Of course.”

He let Tony wiggle away just enough to be able to glance down. Ah. Through his soaked clothes, he could see some of the injuries that had been gifted to him oh so kindly. A deep bruise stretched over his shoulder, a gash that was much cleaner than before stood out against the paling skin of his stomach. Tony knew that he’d done something to one of his legs but as he wiggled his toes he couldn't feel anything wrong.

He could feel, like a burn against his skin, the hands that latched onto him and touched _him_ as if he _belonged_.

“Not, that- um, this is a joy,” He squeaked as the creature brought him down again, his knees slipping to either side of the… tail… “But uh, I’m aching and cold, and you’re cuddling me far longer than someone whose name I don't know.”

The creature huffed, “I am called Loki. And _this_ ,” the G- Loki rearranged them, almost cradling him, “is not _cuddling_.”

Tony ducked his face to hide his smile, “Sure.”

“It’s not!” He sounded indignant, “I was merely protecting you from the cold floor. You humans are so weak to the elements.”

Tony snorted, pushing until Loki relented and let him up enough to kneel over him. His claws gently ran along his arms, chasing a shiver. “I’m Tony-” he stuttered off as the hands slipped under his shirt.

Loki hummed, Tony had a feeling that wanting to rub that smug look off his face was going to be regular. He hoped the desire to do so _with his lips_ wasn't going to stay, “You humans have odd names.”

“Says the one named Loki.” He wiggled as the claws brushed up his side, his heart thumping heavily. He tried to take a breath to calm it. He didn't need to start panicking when claws were against his skin. “Really, it’s Anthony, but no one calls me that- unless I’m being told off.”

Loki chuckled, his tail moving under him, rubbing against clothes that Tony suddenly remembered were wet. A shiver coursed through him again. His teeth chattered until he pressed his lips together and curled a little closer to Loki. He wasn't quite ready to give in yet.

“Anthony,” Loki purred, tugging Tony down, his tail curling around his legs and tucking Tony against him. Tony shivered again, unconsciously rubbing his cold nose against the tiny scales of Loki’s cheek. He felt more than heard the tiny stutter of breath at the action. He beamed, pressing his grin to Loki’s jaw. The hands on him flexed but the tiny bit of panic that had flared previously the claws brushed him didn't raise its head this time.

He wondered if Loki would let him rub his nose against him until it warmed up.

Loki made an odd little sound before nudging him, “You’re still cold.”

“Well, yeah-” He swallowed the teasing and continued softer, “I’m covered in wet clothes, and any body heat I make is being swept away.”

The concerned look sharped to worry, and then Loki snarled.

Actually _snarled._

Tony jolted away, squeaking when Loki took his claw and ran it through his top. The stripes of it fell to the floor with a thump.

“Loki!” The word came out an octave too high. Loki’s claws lowered to his trousers, “Wait-Wait.” He tugged at his wrists. Loki paused.

Tony slumped back down with a surprised breath. “I've been dressed up, dressed down, thrown around, cut, bullied, nearly killed, hit, cut again, left in the cold, left on an altar, cut yet again, slapped, shouted at, _drowned-_ ” Loki actually had the decency to grimace at that one, his lips pulling crookedly over his fangs, “manhandled- '' He cut himself off at that part. Well, that part wasn't bad, per se.

“Look, I would just like to keep what’s left of my dignity.”

Loki was silent for a moment before huffing, “I may not know as much as you do about humans, but I am sure that getting colder would do you no good.”

“Well, yes, I could die-”

A snarl shook him and then the sounds of shredding caught his attention. He shivered as flesh met cooling air.

“I guess I walked into that one.” He muttered darkly.

He shivered against the cold until a rumble settled against him and Loki started muttering to himself, “The cave will warm up soon.”

At Tony’s curious look he continued. “Around evening, just before the sun sets above the water, and as the sun rises the next day, the underwater volcano nearby becomes active in this area, some of the lava connects to this bubble,” He gestured around them and Tony saw the small openings all over on the floor, walls, all clustered in one point as if being forced open from something below, “and the hot air will rush up and fill this.”

“That sounds both nice and dangerous.”

Loki hummed, rubbing his skin carefully, “The fumes are not dangerous; this particular cave opens up to other larger sections, and there are many airways to the land.” He paused. “None big enough to fit through.”

“Right, because I'm in the position to try and run away.”

Loki gave him a look but brushed the topic aside, “You will be warm soon. Then we can address the wounds that cover your being.”

“If I don't freeze before then, not that you aren't slowly warming up - which I definitely want to talk about- wait.”

Tony took a deep breath, “How on earth are you talking to me right now? Aren’t you some sort of sea creature - unless you are actually God - in which case I'm sorry for my poor human manners- How are you even breathing right now? I mean no offence but- That tail looks like it was hard to drag on land- not that I want to chill in the water, in case you didn’t know, swimming isn’t really my thing. You’re not going to get me to go under again right? Like, there's not some evil- uh lair that you have- unless I am still to be sacrificed which means this is all pointless anyw-”

He let out a squeak as Loki tugged one of his nipples with a dark look, “Right, right, anyway, freezing,” he grimaced as they shifted against each other, “I’m too wet and that’s making me cold and you really need to look up how humans work.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and with a gesture, a warm breeze danced across Tony’s skin. He bit back a noise and shook himself as his skin dried.

“Oh- wait- couldn't you have done that to my clothes?”

“What clothes?”

Tony groaned and tucked himself back down in defeat.

He gathered himself for a moment, letting himself be lulled by the silence. Then, unable to hold it anymore, Tony blurted “Are you going to eat me?”

He hadn't realised how much the creature moved until he stopped. The small twitches of his tail, the vibrations from his chest, the movement of his arms, everything just stilled. Loki tapped his cheek with a claw. Tony swallowed and lifted his head. A smirk was plastered on Loki’s face. Slowly, his hands started moving again and a darker sort of hunger filled his face.

“Oh,” He drawled, “Perhaps if you are good.”

Tony felt his face heat up, _fuck, again_ , “That’s- I- Not- Loki!” He wiggled as Loki trailed a hand up his back, sliding the other along his side, claws curving along his ribcage. “Stop that-”

Loki’s smirk grew, and Tony got a full view of the rows of sharp teeth filling his mouth. He pressed a hand to Tony’s face. “Now, now,” He purred, “There’s no need for that. You do look so pretty like this.”

Tony would have puffed at the comment if he wasn't naked and bare for slitted eyes to roam down. He pressed his lower half a little closer, hoping to spare himself some embarrassment.

A thumb brushed his check, catching his lip. He licked the spot as it swept away. Loki spread his fingers against his face, palm against his jaw, and pressed. 

Tony went with the manhandling, craning his head back, lowering himself at the press of a hand to his lower spine, until they were flush again. Loki hummed, tilting them so he could run a long tongue up the side of Tony’s neck and against his unclaimed cheek.

He squirmed, he wasn’t sure if the heat spreading from his face was appreciated, “Wait-” Tony struggled against the hold. “By the Gods- Loki!”

Loki didn't stop, he licked up a stripe on his cheek, and grumbled, the sound ratting Tony’s bones, warming the rest of his body.

“You-” A full-body shiver cut him off.

“Oh? No words, but you were so chatty moments ago.” Loki smirked.

“Shut- Shut up!” He stuttered, flushing. “You- fuck!” He did the only thing he could think of, looking at the smug face that had spent the entire time manhandling him as if he owned him - Tony was going to have words. So many words. Many, many, angry, self-explanatory words. For now, he needed to get that look off of Loki. Now. With as much dignity as was appropriate in this situation.

Tony rushed forward and slammed their lips together.

* * *

“Have you warmed up?” Came a rumble somewhere around Tony.

Tony hummed and craned his neck up to press his mouth to Loki’s cheek before curling back against his chest. 

Loki chuckled, a sound Tony‘s heart did a little jiggle at. His tail shifted against Tony’s back and he went with the movement to press even further into the embrace that Loki had coiled around him.

“I will take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I managed to get ill for a week and it delayed my schedule by a lot!
> 
> But hey! This chapter is double the length I normally do!

**Author's Note:**

> My note on this fic: ...its accidental god AU and sacrifice AU, what is my life.


End file.
